Bara Yuzuriha
Bara Yuzuriha ''('いのりバラ, Yuzuriha Bara)'' is a jōnin-level kunoichi from Kumogakure. She is also a member of , which consists of: Hinata Hyūga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru. Background Bara Yuzuriha is the daughter and eldest child of A, the Fourth Raikage and the niece of Fukai . Bara's mother passed away when she was six years old, leaving her in the care of her strict maternal aunt due to her father being constantly occupied with shinobi duties with her uncle and Killer B . Her aunt was very supportive of her father's political career and as result constantly pushed Bara to behave perfectly. She greatly despised her life in the Kumogakure, to the point that she would throw knives at her wall out of boredom, a habit that eventually allowed her to develop a skill in fighting with weapons. She later attended Kumo's Academy where she met Usui Kyo and Fuji Mina, who would later become her best friends and team mates. Personality Bara grew up being a largely apathetic person, which tends to irritate persons such as Naruto Uzumaki and Fuji Mina. Bara's levelheadedness allows her to rationalize very well and keep cool under pressure. She is very wary around her father and Killer B, though her fondness for them has changed over the years. Bara also shows a protective side around her team and her younger brother Namito. She tries to shield Namito from their aunt's strictness by taking the blunt of it, which effectively spoils him. Appearance Bara is very beautiful with long white hair. Her skin is olive-coloured and her eyes are bright, ice blue. In Part I Bara is in her mid-teens and her waist length hair is held together with blue ornaments bearing the symbol of Kumogakure. At the Chūnin Exams Bara is seen wearing a close fitting shirt that exposes her midriff, knee length baggy pants and bandages on her arms and the rest of her legs. In Part II Bara has gone through noticeable changes. Her hair is cut so it fall arounds her shoulders. Instead of her old attire, her look is more simplistic. She now wears a long-sleeved dark blue jacket that barely covers her black mini shorts. Her black boots are high heeled and stops at her lower thighs. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she is a member of the Allied Shinobi Forces, though her attire is different from the standard. For the most part of the war Bara channel's her father's fashion by wearing strips of white cloth over her chest and dark blue baggy pants over a split powder blue skirt. Abilities As per tradition for the Raikages and future ones, Bara is trained to be proficient in both taijutsu and ninjutsu. Taijutsu At a young age Bara has been noted to have an exceptional potential for taijutsu. Her prowess surpasses those of more experienced ninja, able to keep up with Guy himself, and it is only in unique circumstances that his taijutsu is not enough to defeat an opponent. In the anime, he was able to fight against Gari, avoiding each and every one of his explosive punches and defeating him with a well placed kick to the head.[14] In the anime, with Guy's help, he could hold off the Nine-Tailed Naruto Clone with just taijutsu alone despite it being in a "Version 2" state.[15] His great proficiency with taijutsu is enough for him to overwhelm and defeat the legendary taijutsu master, Chen.[16] Since Guy began training him, Lee has worn extremely heavy weights on his ankles that appear deceptively light, increasing his strength at the cost of inhibiting his speed to levels that his peers still consider quite fast, great enough to outpace the perception of a two-tomoe Sharingan. Upon removing the weights, Lee's speed vastly increases, making it almost impossible to see his movements with the unaided eye.[17] Lee's weights were apparently so heavy, that when he removed them during his fight with Gaara, the impact they made caused the entire arena to shake, as if an earthquake was occurring, and this enabled him to be the first person to ever bypass his defenses, and strike him. Lee's speed is so great in Part II that he could intercept a charge from Haku, who is known for his speed both in and out of his Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals.[18] Lee also possesses immense physical strength, as he was actually capable of driving his hand into the earth to rip up a huge section of a giant tree's root.[19] During the Fourth Shinobi World War, after being enhanced by Kurama's chakra, he was able to completely bisect Madara Uchiha with a single kick.[20] Eight Gates Edit Through Guy's teachings, Lee has learned how to open the first five of the chakra gates by the time he was twelve years old, later the sixth gate sometime before the Fourth Great Shinobi War,[21] a feat that recognized him as a genius by the likes of Kakashi Hatake as it is highly difficult for even the most talented ninja to open a single gate regardless of hard work.[22] Because of the danger to his body that the gates' power presents, Lee is only permitted to open them in certain circumstances such as life-or-death situations, protecting someone dear, or defending his way of the ninja. Most humans can only access less than 20% of their muscle potential but the eight gates uses chakra to "force" the muscles to work at much more power than they normally do, allowing the user to run at phenomenal speeds, pick up enormous weights, and much more at the expense of the muscles themselves. Near 50%, the muscles start to wear down and tear. Much more than that, approaching 100%, the muscles begin to break down and disintegrate. Once the Eighth Gate has been opened, they are practically unstoppable, but the user dies in the process. Lee has also learned or developed a number of taijutsu that take advantage of the extreme power and speed he gains from opening chakra gates. After the time-skip, Lee can now open the chakra gates instantly, even showing a faster recovery rate from using them without suffering any of the damaging after-effects, but he still shows noticeable exhaustion.[23][24] In the anime, when both him and Guy used the fifth gate together, they were able to overwhelm the Nine-Tailed Naruto Clone despite it being in "Version 2", forcing it to get more of Kurama's chakra.[15] He's also fast enough to save Guy from Madara Uchiha's orbs before they can hit while in the fifth gate. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT